


"Be Careful."

by tricksterfox



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: (or just a mention of h-neun), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterfox/pseuds/tricksterfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why didn’t I notice?', or X-eins thinks too much one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Be Careful."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my HC that X-eins is a bit of a control freak with mild panic if things go in ways he hasn't predicted or doesn't understand or, well, since this is about H-neun. Spoilers for post ep17.

_Why?_

He asked himself, over and over, turning it and inspecting it from every possible angle. And there was nothing. No clues, no facts, nothing, nothing, there was _nothing_ , yet he kept on thinking.

_He was good enough to fool Sir Cain, then of course he would fool me._

One hour, or maybe two or three too long.

_How did he fool me?_

It was nearly four in the morning when he realized there was a blunt pain where his fingers had dug in his head, and he let go, but the next time he caught himself, he was clutching his arm with the same results—

_Was he getting paid? No, he’s not someone who—_

—It was the only thing he felt.

_Was he siding with the Royalist fraction? Was it their ideology? Was it attraction? Whom did he do it for?_

_**Why didn’t I notice?** _

Thoughts on top of calculations on top of diagrams and schemes and so many bits of conversation he could barely even catch up to his own racing memories.

_"Be careful."_

That stood out the most, somehow, he discovered.

_"Be careful, you’ll fall flat on your face if you always walk around with your nose in a book~"_

_"Be careful, don’t scare the girls off today!"_

It wasn’t what he should have been thinking; he should have been trying to remember a time, a phrase, a look - anything that proved what he knew about that person now.

(He couldn’t name him anymore.)

_"Be careful, that’s a pretty heavy weight there!"_

_When? How?_ **_How?_ ** _**Why?** _

He forgot that he had to wake up early. He forgot that he had to get changed. He forgot that there were calls, strategies, plans to be made - to make up for the loss of two.

_That person… wasn’t he always looking at me?_

His head hurt, and now there were probably bruises where his fingers clutched his thigh.

_"Be careful!" , "What am I, a child?"_

_What were you doing? Always running ahead, leaving me to take care of your mess…_

**_Why did you tell me that back then?_ **


End file.
